kincaids_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Daleks in Manhattan
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Daleks in Manhattan is the ninth episode of the fourth season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Part 1 The Doctor and Martha have arrived in New York City in November 1930 during the Great Depression, landing the TARDIS at the base of the Statue of Liberty. Not long after Julian and his friends have arrived and revealed themselves to the Doctor, however, Martha acts like she's never seen them before. The Doctor explains that this is the first time Martha meets them. Gwen finds a newspaper article about recent disappearances and travel to Hooverville, a tent city in Central Park. There they meet Solomon, who explains more about the disappearances. A wealthy businessman named Mr. Diagoras appears in Hooverville to recruit workers for sewer construction. The Doctor, Martha, Solomon, Korra, Zak, Kevin, Roxie and a young man named Frank sign up. They are taken to the sewer and instructed to clear a collapsed tunnel. As they explore the tunnels the Doctor finds a mass of alien organic matter that he takes with him to analyze later. The group soon runs into a group of Dark Legion monsters and are forced to flee but Frank is captured by the creatures. The Doctor, Martha, Korra, Zak, Kevin, Roxie and Solomon use a nearby ladder to escape and find themselves in a theater where they meet Tallulah, a showgirl whose boyfriend Laszlo is one of the people who have disappeared. Donatello and Lexington soon arrive with parts to help the Doctor create a matter analyser while Martha and Hiccup help to console Tallulah. When Tallulah goes on stage for her show, Martha and Astrid spot a Pig Slave across the stage. Martha gives chase into the sewers while Astrid calls the others. Martha is captured by more Dark Legion soldiers. The Doctor, Brooklyn, Leonardo, Caitlyn, Julian and Tallulah follow and find the Pig Slave Martha was chasing, who they determine to be Laszlo. They also encounter a Dalek and Tarantula, confirming the Doctor's analysis that shows the organic matter being from the planet Skaro. The three follow Tarantula and learn from Laszlo that the Daleks and the Dark Legion are causing the disappearances, rounding up humans to either make into Dark Legion soldiers or use for an unspecified experiment. Tallulah returns to the theater with Leonardo and Brooklyn while The Doctor, Caitlyn and Julian and Laszlo sneak into the incomplete Empire State Building and locate Martha and Frank. The group encounters the Cult of Skaro and Darth Maul, and the Doctor stays in the background while Martha asks Darth Maul what they are planning to do. Darth Maul reveals that he is helping the Daleks to merge the Dalek and human races. Dalek Sec conducts the first experiment on himself, fusing himself to the body of Mr. Diagoras and becoming the first Dalek-human hybrid. Part 2 After the creation of the hybrid Dalek-human, The Doctor and Julian confront the Cult of Skaro and Darth Maul and the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to help the others escape. Spider-Girl discusses with Scorpion and Tarantula about her uncertainty about Darth Maul, hinting that she might turn against them. The Doctor, Martha and the others return to Hooverville, where The Doctor warns Solomon that the Daleks and the Dark Legion are planning an attack. Solomon believes he can reason with them, but he is killed during the attack. The Doctor confronts Scorpion and provokes him, but Dalek Sec and Darth Maul order The Doctor to be brought to them alive. In the camp, Michelangelo helps the others realize that Darth Maul is using the Daleks as a means to expand his army. At the Dalek lab at the Empire State Building, the Doctor learns that the Daleks are planning to combine their DNA with humans and create more hybrids. The process requires more energy than can be generated with the technology of 1930, so the Daleks plan to use gamma energy from a solar flare. The Doctor agrees to help once he realizes that the human subjects are already brain dead and cannot be saved otherwise. He also offers to take the new hybrids and the Daleks to a new planet in the TARDIS so they can start over. Darth Maul soon turns on the Daleks, ordering his soldiers to kill them and chaining up Dalek Sec. Tarantula then decides to replace the human DNA completely with their own, making a new race of Spider soldiers. The Doctor and Laszlo regroup with Martha, Tallulah, Frank and the others. Martha and Cricket have analyzed the building plans and tells the Doctor he must remove the Dalekanium panels on the mast of the building to stop the energy collection. The Doctor, Ben and Rex climb up, telling Martha and the others to stay behind and fight. As the Doctor and the others struggle to remove the panels, Martha lays out pieces of metal from the framework of the building to connect with the elevator. The Doctor and the others fail to get the panels off in time and ends up holding the mast as the strike hits. The energy flows down the building, electrocuting the Pig Slaves in the elevator but also awakening the new hybrids. Martha and the others help the Doctor down and then return to the theater with the human-Dalek army following them in the sewers. In the theater, the Doctor pleads with Scorpion, Tarantula and Spider-Girl to listen to Dalek Sec and let him help. They refuse, attempting to kill the Doctor but Sec steps in between and sacrifices himself. Tarantula gives Spider-Girl acidic web fluid and orders her to kill the Doctor, however, she shoots Tarantula with the webbing, melting his face and killing him. The human-Dalek army turns on Scorpion, though he escapes before he can be killed. Darth Maul activates a termination sequence to kill the rest of the army. The Doctor returns to the Dalek lab to face Maul, but Maul escapes once again via emergency temporal shift. Laszlo's and Spider-Girls hearts begin to fail due to his partial transformation as a Pig Slave and her treachery. The Doctor finds a way to stabilize their condition, but cannot restore his human appearance. Laszlo and Tallulah are reunited, and learn from Frank that the people of Hooverville will take Laszlo in despite his looks. When offered a position among Julians friends, Spider-Girl accepts. Major Events *Spider-Girl joins Julian and his friends. *Tarantula is killed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4